Tales of Symphonia Presents: Kate Ashford's murder
by Anime Theologist
Summary: Deals in the death of someone, and the TOS characters are the prime suspects! Who did this horrific crime? An investigator is sent to solve this murder mystery. Accompany him and his bumbling assistant as he unfolds the facts and ultimately, the truth.
1. Murder

Hello. Just by the summary, you would know what this story is about. A classic who-done-it. This happens after the world regeneration. This chapter just gives a few descriptions, character definitions, that sort of thing. Anyway, enough of this, time for the story!

Don't own anything other than Kate Ashford (don't worry, you'll find out who that is soon)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: MURDER**

After defeating the evil Lord Yggdrasil and saving the world from destruction, what would you want to do afterwards? A party of course! Yes, what better way to celebrate a victory over champagne and elegant delicacies? The party was held at a mansion, in the outskirts of Meltokio. It was surrounded by trees and green, lush grass. It had three floors, a lovely porch and doors made out of the finest wood and glass. Inside, a celebration was underway. Anyone who was anyone was there. From those of royal decent to those who helped with the world regeneration process. Among these people, our heroes were mingling with among others. It was about 9:00 in the evening.

Lloyd Irving, the hero of the group, wearing his usual red attire and spunky, brown hair. He is a brave man who fought for justice and truth. The only downside is that he was…a little dull witted. He was found conversing with Colette Brunel, former Chosen of Mana, who wore her usual white clothing. She is strong and cherry but a little clumsy as well. While they were talking, she spilled her drink all over Lloyd.

"Ooops!" She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz…"

"Stop apologizing!" Lloyd replied, grabbing a napkin and wiping himself dry. "It's not like you did it on purpose."

"……thanks Lloyd."

"For what?"

"For being you."

On the other side of the room, there was a little violence.

"Zelos," An angry Sheena Fujibayashi yelled, with a wet, red dress on. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Yeesh, Sheena," Another former Chosen of Mana, Zelos replied, rubbing his face due to the slap Sheena gave him. His pink clothing and red hair was the main attraction. "Colette spilled her drink all over Lloyd and he didn't mind."

"That's because she did it by accident! You just walked up and poured champange all over me!"

"Come on, hunnie, can't you forgive me just this once?" He proceeded to her. Sheena slapped Zelos in the face, again.

"I guess not…"

"I'll never forgive you this time!"

"Why not?"

The fight continued to escalate.

Among the on-lookers, two children (well, given one _looks_ like a child) were observing the fight. One was a boy who wore blue and had white hair. Another was a girl who wore black and had pink hair. Their names were Genis Sage and Presea Combatir. The both of them gave a sigh.

"They're making a scene," Genis pointed out.

"They always do," Presea replied. "I wonder how this is going to end…"

Another slapped was delievered to Zelos' face.

"Just like usual…"

"I hope there's a doctor in the house…"

Two more people from the group observed the fight. Regal Byrant, president of a successful company in Altimaria who wore noble like clothing and Raine Sage, an esteemed professor and scholar who studied ruins (among other things). She wore her usual orange clothing and was simple looking.

"Why can't Zelos keep his hands to himself?" Regal asked.

"This could just be a way for him to get noticed," Raine replied. "You know how he is."

"I've never seen him act this way before."

"Probably because this is a party. He's becomes wild when it comes to parties."

"How do you know all this?"

"By studing his behaviour. During our journey, he could be described as a person that didn't take anything seriously. Just put all that here and you get…"

"...one rowdy Zelos…"

Lloyd tried to make an attempt to separate the two that were arguing.

"Sheena, Zelos, stop fighting! You're making a scene…again!"

"Well, just tell Zelos to keep his hands to himself!" Sheena glared.

"Lloyd, thanks for protecting me from this vile witch," Zelos replied.

"What did you just call me?"

"Uh…nothing?"

"I'll nothing you…you…philander!"

"Well, well, why can't we just be friends like we use to?"

"If you weren't such a jerk, maybe I would let you live!"

"Stop it right now," Lloyd said," this is getting nowhere."

"Please stop fighting," Colette replied. "I just can't stand you guys fighting."

Sheena calmed down a little. Zelos sighed, relieved. He moved over to Sheena and said, "There, don't you feel better now?"

Instantly, Sheena knocked Zelos to the ground, pounced on his and tried to choke him.

"Gah!" Zelos gasped. "Can't…breathe…"

"Stupid...Chosen!" She yelled.

The guards pulled her off, saying, "Alright, miss, I think you had enough fun for today…"

Just then, a woman waltzed right in. She wore an elegant red dress and had a figure of a goddess. Her black hair flowed with radience and her brown eyes flashed like a thousand suns. Everyone was looking on her. Obviously, she was of great importance.

"Who's that?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't know," His majesty replied. "Her name is Kate Ashford. She's our new emisarry of the peace, so to speak. We were considering Sheena but…you know…after seeing that's she's kind of violent and all..."

Kate walked over to Lloyd and his majesty. "Pleased to meet you, Lloyd," Kate said. "It's such an honor to meet you. You look so brave and so strong."

Lloyd started to blush. "Uh…yeah…I've been called that…"

Colette was obviously upset with this.

"Well, if you must excuse me…" Kate continued to walk through the room. She was met by Sheena.

"Who do you think you are?" Sheena asked. "You just can't waltz in here and…"

"Humph, you must be the one with the anger management problem," Kate said, disgusted. "They have great therapists in Sybak so maybe you should book an appointment right now."

"Why you…" Sheena was at a loss for words. Other people began to chuckle. It was made clear that Sheena was embarrased. Kate continued this behaviour. She called Genis' hair a rat's nest, Presea a person with no fashion sense, Regal a convict none the less and the professor an egghead. Others people were bursting out laughing.

"She's asking for it," Genis said, angrily.

"No one makes a fool out of me," Raine replied.

"I've feel so…stupid," Presea said sadly.

"Unclean…unclean…" Regal said, as he rushed to the bathroom.

"Why is she being so mean?" Colette asked. "We did do anything to her."

"She's stuck up," Raine replied. "Although I'd like to show her what this egghead could do…"

"I'll show her fashion sense," Presea replied.

"Well this rat's nest can kick some serious…"

"Genis!" Raine exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, but you know where I'm going with this."

"There are a few moves I would like to show her as well," Regal said. "Prison does teach you a thing or two after all."

"No, we can't do anything about it," Colette replied. "Although she's rude, she's still human."

Everyone else agreed, and saw that Kate was conversing with Zelos.

"Kate," Zelos said.

"Zelos," Kate replied.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Why do _you_ want to know?"

"Don't start this game with me."

"Oh, Zelos, what's wrong? Just because I broke up with you doesn't make you less of a person."

Zelos became steaming mad.

"You…you…" Zelos (for the first time in his life) was speechless.

"Don't feel bad. Maybe you'll find yourself someone one day…or, maybe someone dumb enough to end up with you."

She started to laugh wildly and walked off. Zelos stormed out of the room and sulked in another room.

"Zelos," Genis whispered.

"That had to hurt," Regal replied.

It was about midnight and the festivities were coming to a close. Not only Kate was an emissary of the kingdom but she doubled as a singer as well. Our heroes were in each corner of the room, watching. Just about when Kate was to open with her favourite number, the lights shut off.

"Don't worry, folks," a technician said, "Just some minor difficulties. Remain in one place at all times." He turned on the light in no time at all. Just then, a woman let out a scream.

"She's dead!" The woman cried out over and over, "Kate Ashford is dead!"

His majesty was in deep shock. Finally, he said, "I want a full scale investigation on this. And make it quick!"

"It shall be done, sire!" The guard exclaimed.

His majesty (curious as he is) moved over to the lifeless body.

"Is anything the matter, sire?" A guard asked.

"It seems that Kate was stabbed in the back by an unknown object. The object moved straight through her, past her heart. Did anyone have any weapons on them?"

"No sire, except…"

"Except what?"

"Well, sire, this will be uncomforting news but the only persons that had weapons during the party were the ones that accompanied the Chosen of Mana during his quest."

That was rather uncomforting news. This means that one of the group members killed off Kate Ashford. Nether the less, the game was afoot.

* * *

Who wanted to kill off Kate Ashford? How will our heroes respond to this? Please R&R this chapter and tell me what you think. 


	2. The Inspector Checks In

Investigation begins as we introduce a new character and his bumbling assistant. How will this turn out? Please read on to find out!

Don't own anything other than the made up characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: THE INSPECTOR CHECKS IN**

The next morning, a man and his clumsy assistant were making their way to the mansion. The man wore a blue jacket, had black hair and brown eyes. He had a serious look on him, because he had a reputation to uphold. The clumsy assistant had white hair, a mustache and blue eyes. The assistant tripped and dropped the man's suitcase.

"Watch it, you'll damage the goods inside," the man said.

"Sorry, sir," the assistant replied, "Uh, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we heading anyway?"

The man pointed to the white mansion.

"Oh…that's where. What are we doing anyway?"

"What else? Solving another case, same as always."

"Are we looking for anyone, again? There better not be any elves there. Remember what happened the last time in the Ymir forest?"

"Yeah, I know. They threw us out with spears and swords when we went looking for Anita Bannister. That's wasn't too bad."

"Wasn't _too_ bad? Sir, I still have the scars. They hurt every time I touch them!"

"Then don't touch them!" The man replied. "I can't stand your whining, I'm going up ahead." He dashed towards the mansion.

"_Always the eager one,_" _The assistant thought to himself._ He caught up with him.

The man and his assistant approached the door, and knocked. A butler appeared. He had a brown mustache, beady little eyes, wore a black coat, and a red vest.

"May I help you?" The butler asked.

"Hi, I'm Inspector Charles C. Morris, and this is my assistant Jean Beaumont. We're investigating the murder of Kate Ashford."

"We've been expecting you," The butler replied. "Please, come in. The captain here wishes to speak to you."

Charles and Jean made their way inside. It was a bustle as people from Sybak and Meltokio were dusting for fingerprints, figuring out the time and date of death, you know, what they would normally do in CSI. People passed by carrying the body of Kate Ashford out in a body bag.

"Wait!" Charles exclaimed. "We need to examine the body!"

"We can't do that, sir," the man carrying the body said. "Just wait until the autopsy report comes in. You'll be the first one to see it."

They continued to walk out with the body. The captain approached them. He was a big man with red hair and a double-chin. His belt could go all the way around him so he had to put it over his shoulder.

"Greetings," he said. "My name is Barclay O'Connell. I'm guessing you're those fancying investigators from Meltokio, are you?"

"Yes, we are," Charles said. "I'm Charles and this is my assistant Jean. We have special orders from his majesty to carry out this investigation."

"How do you do," Jean said.

"Could you give us the particulars of what happened here last night Mr. O'Connell?"

Barclay prepared himself for a long explanation. "Everything was going smoothly last night until the closing ceremony. That's when it happened. The lights turned off and when they turned back on, Kate Ashford was found dead in her own pool of blood!"

"The lights just turned off?" Jean asked. "Could it be sabotage?"

"I doubt it," Barclay replied, "The fuse box was hit during a lightning storm that happened a few minutes before the ceremony. Back up power came up."

"Then who could have killed Kate off so quickly?" Charles asked.

"Those people with those exsphere thingies could have done it without a hitch."

"People with exspheres are here?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, Kate was killed with an object that cut through her like a hot knife through butter. Only a powerful thrust from someone with an exsphere could have killed Kate quickly enough."

"Where are these people now?" Jean asked.

"In the lounge, waiting for you two. Don't worry; some of my men are guarding the door so they won't escape."

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Charles said, "Thank you captain. We've learned a great deal from you."

"You're welcome," Barclay replied, turning to leave. "I'll leave you to your investigation." He walked out the door.

"Jean, see if you can find anything new in the party room."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to interview those suspects."

"Alright, then, have a good time."

Charles walked up the stairs and turned around to find about five or six guards blocking the door.

"_Barclay wasn't kidding when he said he had men guarding the door,_" Charles said to himself. He walked over to the guards. "Hello, I'm investigating the murder."

"ID please," the guard replied.

Charles flashed his badge. He was given a clipboard with the names and descriptions of the suppose suspects and he was let through. Inside, he found Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Presea, Sheena, Regal and Zelos conversing with one another. The room was still when he walked in.

"Hello there," he said.

"Who are you?" Raine asked.

"Inspector Charles Morris, I'm investigation the murder."

"What do we do now?" Genis asked.

"I just need to ask all of you a few questions. Could I see a Lloyd Irving?"

Lloyd approached Charles. "That's me."

"Let's go to another room so we can talk in private."

"That's fine with me."

"Lloyd," a worried blond stood up. "Please…be careful…"

"Don't worry, Colette, I'll be just down the hall."

"……okay…"

"The rest of you, I need all of you to remain here." Charles led Lloyd out the door and closed the door behind him.

* * *

So now we enter the interrogations! Will someone confess to the crime? Please R&R this chapter and tell me what you think. 


	3. Lloyd's Interrogation

Alright, now let's start with those interrogations. First up, Lloyd Irving!

Don't own _Tales of Symphonia_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: LLOYD'S INTERROGATION**

Charles and Lloyd walked into a small room down the hall. It had nothing except two wooden chairs a grey table and a bright light coming from above.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Irving," Charles said, in his monotone voice, "so we can get this interrogation over with."

"What's an interrogation?" Lloyd asked.

"……clearly you haven't been in the legal system before, have you."

Lloyd shook his head, odd silence.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down?"

"Oh! Sorry about that."

The both of them were seated across from each other. Charles shuffled the papers that he received from the guard in front of him.

"So, Mr. Irving…"

"Lloyd. You can call me Lloyd."

"Alright, Lloyd, where were you five minutes before Kate Ashford's murder?"

"I was at the closing ceremony, where else?"

* * *

_**Begin Flashback**_

_Lloyd Narrating: I was having a conversation with his majesty in changing his mind about Sheena…._

"Your majesty, please, can't you give Sheena another chance?"

"Lloyd, you've seen what she's capable of doing. She is a little violent when it comes to the Chosen. She'll meet people just like him and she'll…"

"Sheena's not like that. She may have her quirks but still, she's a good person at heart."

"Whatever the case may be, I still say that Kate is a better choice."

"… … …"

"Besides, she'll be representing the whole kingdom! If you were king and you saw Sheena trying to kill Zelos, what would you do?"

"That may be, your majesty, but still…"

_Kate was about to sing until someone killed the lights. Someone screamed. _

"Who is that?" Lloyd asked. "I gotta find out!"

_Lloyd dashes out the room, trying to find the voice. _

"What's going on?" His majesty asked. "Lloyd is this…"

_Lloyd was no _where_ to be seen._

"Lloyd? Lloyd, where are you?"

_Lights were turned back on and Kate was found, murdered. Everyone screaming, etc, etc._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"So what was that scream?" Charles asked. 

"It was Colette," Lloyd replied. "She was frightened when the lights turned off all of a sudden."

"And what were you and his majesty discussing before the lights went out?"

"It was about Sheena being emissary of the peace. They were considering her and found Kate as a back-up person just in case Sheena got sick or something. After the fight Sheena had with Zelos…"

"Sheena had a fight with Zelos? Why?"

"It was because Zelos spilled his drink on Sheena's red dress on purpose."

"Oh…I see…"

"After seeing that display, they offered Kate a permanent position as the new emissary."

Charles took out his notepad and wrote down: _Sheena could have been jealous because Kate took her job as emissary of the peace,_" he mumbled.

"Did you say something, inspector?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh…it's nothing," Charles replied. "Anyway, could you tell me, what your friends think about Kate Ashford?"

"Well...I think they didn't like her much. They were having a conversation about how much they would like to hurt Kate Ashford."

"_Hurt_? They actually wanted to do harm to her?"

"Well, they didn't say it like that. The professor wanted to show her what an _egghead_ would do, Presea wanted to show her Kate her _version of fashion sense_, Genis wanted to kick her in the…well you know…and Regal wanted to show her a few moves he learned in prison."

"Anything else?"

"Well, Kate was talking with Zelos. After that, he looked kind of steamed and was found sulking in the other room."

"Did you know what the discussion was about?"

Lloyd shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't hear them."

He took out his notepad again and wrote: "_Reminder, ask Zelos about his conversation with Kate Ashford,_" mumbling again.

"Did you say something?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh…yes," Charles replied. "Could you tell me more about the blonde girl that told you to be careful?"

"Her name is Colette."

"Oh, so that's Colette. Does she have…I don't know…an intimate relationship with you?"

"Sorry, inspector, but I'm not so good with words. Intimate? What does that mean?"

"You know…I mean…does she like you?"

"Like me? Of course! We're friends after all."

"No, I mean, does she like you like you?"

Lloyd was dumbfounded. "Sorry, I don't follow."

"Uh…never mind," Charles said, taking out his notepad. "_Lloyd Irving can still be a suspect. Colette may be covering for him and vice-versa,_" he mumbled.

"Well, I think that'll do for now," Charles said, getting up. "Thank you for you co-operation."

"Uh…inspector could my friends and I get out of that room? Maybe move around a little?" Lloyd asked.

"Certainly," Charles replied, "Just don't leave the grounds."

"Thanks!" Lloyd exclaimed, as he walked through the door.

Charles walked downstairs and found Jean finishing up.

"Hey, Jean," Charles said, "Anything new?"

"Yes, I found something," Jean replied. He motioned Charles to move towards him and look at the ground. Besides the pool of blood, there was blood splatter on the side. "Check out the blood splatter on the floor; each drop of blood measure five centimetres."

"Uh, and what does that mean?" Charles asked.

"It means that she was stabbed really close and really hard. The force moved all the way to the front of her body by a sharp object."

"You mean like a sword or something like that?"

"Well, it could be a charkham or a knife. I can't be sure until we receive the autopsy report."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's all I can come up with."

"Well, just let me know if you find anything new."

"Gotcha."

Charles went back upstairs and opened the door. Lloyd was telling everyone about his interrogation.

"Next up, Colette Brunel," Charles said. "Can you come with me, please?"

Colette walked up to Charles. "Let's go," she replied.

* * *

How will Colette's interrogation go? Please R&R this scene and tell me what you think. 


	4. Colette's Interrogation

Next up, Colette Brunel! What'll happen here? Read on!

Don't own anything other than the made-up characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: COLETTE'S INTERROGATION**

Charles went downstairs to see if Jean found anything new. When he got down there, he found Jean dusting the piano.

"Find anything?" Charles asked.

"Shhh!" Jean exclaimed. "Someone is coming."

"How do you know that?"

"I hear footsteps. It's a woman, in her mid-twenties with blond hair and blue eyes wearing high heels."

A caterer appeared, wearing a chef's outfit and black boots, carrying a bag and some food out the door.

"Nice guess," Charles replied sarcastically.

There was an odd silence for a minute. "Is there anyone with you?" Jean asked the caterer.

"No," The caterer replied.

"Are you carrying a pair of high heels in that bag?"

"No."

"Not even very large pumps?"

"No."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Louie."

"And what are you?"

"I'm the caterer."

"And what do you do?"

"I…cater."

"So you are Louie the caterer who caters?"

"Um, yes."

"I'm watching you Louie the caterer who caters."

"Um, alright then..." Louie continued out the door.

"So, did you do what I asked you?"

"Yes, his majesty confirms that Lloyd Irving was with him before Kate was murdered."

"So Lloyd's story is legit, right?"

"Right."

"_Damn, now I'm back to square one…_"

"Did you say something?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm going to interrogate Ms. Brunel now."

"You go ahead. I'll keep an eye on Louie the caterer who caters."

Charles stepped back slowly and approached the interrogation room. He went inside to find Colette already seated.

"Sorry about the wait," Charles said, "Just checking on my partner."

"It's okay," Colette replied, "I'm in no rush."

"Alright, let's get started, Ms. Brunel…"

"Just call me Colette."

"Ah…right, Colette, where were you a few minutes before the closing ceremony?"

"Um…I think I was in the grand hall...

* * *

_**Begin Flashback**_

Colette narrating: _I wanted to get away from all the excitement so I went into the hallway and just sat down. It was the end of the party so why not? I was sitting in the hall when I heard a noise. I investigated and found Zelos in deep thought._

"Oh," Zelos said depressed. "It's you."

"Zelos?" Colette asked. "What's wrong? I thought you be in with the others?"

"I don't want to go back in there…"

"Why not?"

"… … …"

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it."

_Zelos walks away._

"That was strange," Colette said out loud.

_Suddenly, the lights shut off and Colette was left in the dark. She saw someone dashing out with a sharp object with blood on it heading towards her. She lets out a scream. Lloyd comes out and finds Colette._

"Colette! Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Someone just came out here with a blood-stained object."

"What did the object look like?"

"It was too dark, I couldn't see anything."

"Well, at least you're safe."

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_"And that's what happened," Colette said.

"Are you sure that's how it went down?" Charles asked.

"Why wouldn't it be true?"

"Because I think you're lying."

"…why would I lie?"

"Maybe it's because you're trying to protect someone."

"……who would I protect?"

"I dunno. I could be one of your friends, an ally, Lloyd?"

"… … …"

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue (man that is so cliché)?"

"No…I guess…"

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm hiding nothing."

"Maybe you're hiding the fact that _you_ killed Kate!"

"I did not murder Kate Ashford."

"I mean, you really like Lloyd. I noticed that the first time I walked in."

"I did not murder her," Colette said, obviously getting angry.

"Hell, I heard that Kate was flirting with Lloyd so I figured…"

She got up and slammed her fists on the table and yelled, "I did not murder her!"

Due to her angel strength, Colette broke the table in half. As Charles examined the table, he said, "We need a new table."

"……I'm sorry…I just…snapped."

"…mind telling me why you just snapped?"

"… … …"

"I guess not. Then please, just tell me, what are you hiding from me?"

"………I know who kill Kate Ashford."

Charles asked her slowly, "Who…killed…her?"

"……It was Zelos. Zelos was the murderer."

"How do you know this?"

"I heard him muttering, '_I should have killed her when I had the chance,_' when he left me."

"I see…thank you Ms. Brunel. You can take your leave."  
As Colette turned to leave, she asked, "You won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

Charles shook his head and Colette left him.

"_I can't believe that the Chosen would go this far…_"

* * *

This looks like the end…or is it? Please R&R and tell me what you think. 


	5. Sheena's Interrogation

Well, this is a surprise. Charles seems to think that Zelos killed Kate Ashford. But instead of going in for the kill, he decides to get more information from the others. Will they finger Zelos as a murderer? Read on!

Don't own anything other than the made up characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: SHEENA'S INTERROGATION**

Although Charles could have interrogated Zelos to find out the truth behind Kate, he decided that it would be best to gather information about the situation before Kate was murdered. He wanted to see what the others thought about Zelos so he decided to interrogate Sheena first. Sheena was found in the kitchen, making a sandwich when Charles came walked in.

"Mmmm…sandwich," Charles said to himself. "I need Jean to make me one right now…"

"Oh!" Sheena exclaimed. "I didn't see you there."

"Uh…Ms. Fujibayashi, right?"

"Call me Sheena."

"Right, Sheena, it's your turn."

"Okay, just let me finish my sandwich."

Charles and Sheena walked into the interrogation room. They saw maids finishing their cleaning and two guards carrying in a new table.

"What happened to the other table?" Sheena asked.

"The other table was…wobbly. We had to get rid of it."

"……who was in here last?"

"Colette Brunel. Why?"

"……let me guess. She got angry and smashed the table in half."

"How could you tell?"

"The fist marks on the remainder of the table. It clearly shows."

"……I see…"

After the maids and guards left, Charles and Sheena continued their conversation.

"So, what did you think of Kate Ashford?"

"She was an egotistic, narrow-minded, daughter of a monster, washed up pop princess!"

"Wow…so many negative words…"

"Not to mention all around worst person in the world!"

"Alright…alright, I get the point. You hated Kate Ashford. Can I ask why?"

"Besides the fact that she was an evil witch?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Well…I don't know…I mean all the things I just said about her…I can't think of anything else…"

"Well, maybe it's because she took your place as the emissary of peace."

"What? Was I even considered?"

"I thought you knew."

"Nope. Never knew about the job."

"………well, could you give me more insight about the conversation Kate had with Zelos before she died?"

"… … …"

"Is there something that you need to tell me?"

"……yes, there is…"

"What is it, then?"

"The conversation Zelos had with Kate…"

* * *

_**Begin Flashback**_

Sheena narrating: Using my expert hearing, I heard the conversation that Zelos was having with Kate. I moved a little closer, listening to what they had to say…

"Kate," Zelos said.

"Zelos," Kate replied.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Why do _you_ want to know?"

"Don't start this game with me."

"Oh, Zelos, what's wrong? Just because I broke up with you doesn't make you less of a person."

Zelos became steaming mad.

"You…you…" _Zelos was speechless._

"Don't feel bad. Maybe you'll find yourself someone one day…or, maybe someone dumb enough to end up with you."

_She started to laugh wildly and walked off. Zelos stormed out of the room and sulked in another room. _

Sheena narrating: I confronted Zelos to see what was going on, although I already knew what happened. When I confronted Zelos, he was still sulking…

"Zelos, are you okay?" Sheena asked.

"Just leave me alone, okay," Zelos replied, obviously defensive. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Just ignore her, she's nothing special."

"You don't understand. She's the only one that is able to resist me! I can't stand that! On top of that, she thinks she's better than me! No one breaks up with me and shows me up and gets away with it! Nobody!"

_Insert odd silence here._

"Just go, Sheena. Don't worry about me."

"Alright, if you insist…"

Sheena walked off, leaving Zelos in deep thought.

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_"And that's what happened," Sheena said.

"So Zelos was upset that Kate Ashford broke up with him, eh?" Charles scribbled on his notepad, "_Zelos is looking more and more like the main suspect. Require more evidence to support this,_" he mumbled.

"What!" Sheena exclaimed. "How could you think Zelos is a murderer!"

"You heard me?" Charles asked, very surprised.

"I have expert hearing remember! You can't say that Zelos is a murderer!"

"Well, I have my sources and they heard that Zelos stated that he would kill Kate Ashford. You said that Zelos hated and resented the fact that she broke up with him. It seems made apparent to me, Ms. Fujibayashi that Zelos is the murderer! Although, I need more proof of that before I can do anything…"

"……Zelos was always a pervert, but I never doubted that he is a good person when it came down to it. He could never be a murderer."

"……I'm sorry, Sheena, but until I see otherwise, Zelos is our prime suspect for now. You can take your leave."

Sheena made her way to the door. "You're making a big mistake."

"Then let us hope that I am wrong."

Jean walked through the door. "Did you want me sir?"

"Yes, Jean, I want a sandwich. Hurry up and make me one."

* * *

So this chapter ends with a sad ending (and a sandwich!). Is Zelos really the prime suspect? There's more to come in the next chapter! 


	6. Genis & Raine's Interrogation

Since doing individual interrogations are taking too long, I decided to two people at a time. Please read on

Don't own anything other than the made up characters

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: GENIS/RAINE'S INTERROGATION**

Charles decided to take a break from all the drama and eat his sandwich. He decided to check on Jean to see if he found more evidence pointing to his prime suspect.

"Did you find anything new?" Charles asked, munching on his sandwich.

"Yes, I did," Jean replied. They both walked outside the back door and found footprints that had dried blood in them.

"See that," Jean said, "the suspect accidentally walked through the blood and made footprints in the moist soil."

"So all we need now is to see who has the same footprints as these?" Charles asked.

"Yup, so I'll lay a cast here so we can match it up to the prime suspect later. By the way, did you come up with one yet?"

"……yes I did. His name, Zelos Wilder."

"What! The Chosen himself? What makes you think this?"

"A lot of evidence is against him. And if he is the guilty party, we'll have a hard time apprehending him."

"So you still have doubts?"

"Maybe…just maybe…"

"Well, I'll see what else I can come up with."

"And I'll interrogate the next suspects."

Since Genis and Presea were under the age of sixteen (and I'm getting lazy to write the interrogations), Charles decided to interrogate them with the presence of an adult. He found Genis and Raine Sage sitting in an outdoor garden.

"Mr. Sage? Ms. Sage? Could you come with me, please?" Charles asked.

"What? You're interrogating us both at the same time?" Genis asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

"That is highly usual," Raine replied, shifting uncomfortably. "Why are you doing this?"

"It is because Mr. Sage is under the age of sixteen, so I thought it would be better if he was in the presence of an adult."

"I'm adult already!" Genis exclaimed, getting angry. "I'm the smartest person in my village, numerous acceptances in all the schools…"

"Genis stop it," Raine said. "The reason why he's doing this is because he's afraid that you wouldn't answer all the questions correctly."

"I can answer questions."

"Like where were you at the T.O.D (time of death)?" Charles asked. "Or, did you or did you not kill Kate Ashford?"

"Uh…um…" Genis stammered.

"Did you have any relationship at all with Kate? Did you see anyone else kill her? Answer me, dammit!"

Genis couldn't stop shaking.

"I prove my point," Charles said, triumphantly.

"See, you'll freeze up if you're alone," Raine replied. "Just let him do what he wants."

"Ok….Okay…" Genis said, still shaking.

Inside the interrogation room, Charles was on one side and Raine and Genis on another.

"Let's get starting by thanking the both of you for agreeing to this."

"You're welcome," Raine replied.

"I guess," Genis mumbled.

"Genis!" Raine exclaimed.

"What?"

"Show some respect, please!"

"Why should I?"

"Perfectly acceptable Mr. Sage," Charles interjected. "What did the two of you think about Ms. Ashford?"

"She was a jerk," Genis replied.

"Thinks only of herself," Raine added.

"_Yeeash, who knew Kate Ashford, had a negative reputation,_" Charles said to himself. "Mr. Sage, tell me what you saw five minutes before Kate's murder."

"Alright," Genis replied, "this is what I saw five minutes before the murder. I was talking to Presea when it happened. Before, we were just talking and stuff. I wanted to tell her something before the end of the celebration."

"What did you want to tell her?" Charles asked.

"Uh…um…do we really have to get into that?" Genis asked.

"Every detail helps form a picture, Mr. Sage. I just need you to tell me what you were going to tell her."

"Uh…well…I just…you know…wanted to tell her…how I felt…about her…"

Raine smirked. "Genis, were you going to tell Presea how much you _love_ her?"

"Raine, knock it off!" Genis exclaimed.

"Although I hate to admit it, it's kind of cute."

"Will you stop it!"

"You're blushing…"

"Quit it!"

"Never!"

"I'm surprised to see this kind of behaviour from you, Ms. Sage," Charles said. "It's almost child-like."

"When it comes to my work or regenerating the world, I'm quite serious," Raine replied. "When it comes to my little brother and his love life…"

"You're just jealous because no one likes you…" Genis mumbled.

Raine slapped Genis in the head. "Ow…" he replied.

"Humph," Raine said, crossing his arms.

Charles sighed. "Will you continue, please, Mr. Sage?"

"As I was saying…"

* * *

_**Begin Flashback**_

Genis narrating: _"The lights turned off, we heard a scream, the lights turned back on and we saw someone cloaked, running down the hallway, with a blood-stained weapon. He pasted us so we decided to chase him down."_

"Let's get him!" Genis exclaimed.

"Let us apprehend the suspect in question," Presea replied, in her monotone voice.

"……you really know how to kill a moment, don't you…"

Genis narrating:_ "We caught up to him. He was a few feet ahead of us. I threw a fireball at him. Although I didn't see his face, I hit his hood, revealing that he had red hair. He dashed out the back door and got away._"

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_"Red hair you say?" Charles asked. "Hmmm…just like the Chosen…"

"That's all I saw," Genis replied.

"Ms. Sage, what do you account during the black-out?"

"Nothing much, really; I was with Regal the whole time, discussing the structures of the ruins of Asgard. When Kate was about to sing, the lights went off and a scream. I looked around for Genis to see where he was. Just then, the lights turned back on and Kate was murdered."

"So you didn't see anything suspicious?"

"Well, there was the caterer who never brought in the cake for the end of the celebration."

"There was cake?" Genis asked.

"Yes, it was a beautiful cake, but the caterer never brought it out."

"Hmmm…I'll look into that," Charles said. "Uh…thank you both for sharing some of your information. We could build a character description right now. You can take you leave."

Charles started to look at his notes on the interrogation table. As Genis and Raine left, Jean walked right in.

"Sir, the autopsy report came back."

"Well, what does it say?"

"Kate Ashford died from a fatal blow from a sharp weapon through the heart."

"That's all?"

"There's more, sir."

Jean threw a weapon with blood on it on the table.

"A stiletto?" Charles asked.

"The murder weapon," Jean replied. "It's worse. Look at the inscription."

The sword read the initials Z.W.

"Zelos Wilder," Charles replied. "This sword belongs to the Chosen."

* * *

More and more, its looking like Zelos did it. Did he really? Please R&R this scene and tell me what you think. 


	7. An Unexpected Guest

The end of the day…or is it? What'll happen during the night? Please, read on!

Don't own anything except the made up characters

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: AN UNEXPECTED GUEST**

It was very late at night and everyone was sleeping. The guards, guarding the front gates, were still standing, straight and firm. Also, there were guards patrolling the grounds. The reason why they were doing all of this is because Charles asked them to. He thought that the perpetrator would return to the scene of the crime. Charles was lying on his bed, thinking about what he missed.

In his mind, he was going through the following things:

"_Let's see_," he thought to himself. "_The weapon used to kill Kate Ashford was a stiletto, a trademark weapon of the Chosen. The kid says that the perpetrator also had red hair, just like the Chosen. He also has an exsphere so he could have killed Kate quickly, up close and stealthily. The footprint…_"

Charles got up and said, "I need to examine that footprint more." Charles got dressed, took the file containing information about Zelos and moved downstairs and out the backdoor. There, he saw someone. It was the caterer. He was still wearing his chef's outfit, but he took off his hat, revealing his wild red hair. He was looking over the footprint. Charles approached him.

"Inspector!" He exclaimed. "I didn't expect you to be up."

"I couldn't sleep," Charles replied. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Examining the evidence of course. I just wanted to see if you caught the murderer, that's all."

"Rest assured, we're coming down to a suspect as we speak."

"Whew! That's a relief. I live in the mansion so I didn't want a murderer coming to kill me."

"Don't worry. Why don't you get some rest? I'm sure you had a long day."

"Thanks, inspector," the caterer said, going back inside.

Charles examined the footprint and pulled out the file. "_Yep, the footprint matches the Chosen's shoe size._"

"Inspector?"

Charles spun around and found Jean standing behind him.

"You scared me half to death," Charles said, relieved it wasn't a murderer behind him.

"I just came down for a midnight snack. Would you like something to eat as well?"

Charles smiled. "Sure, why not?"

The two went to the kitchen. It was dark but they saw someone raiding the fridge. Charles turned on the light. He saw a man, dressed in purple clothing, having red hair and brown eyes. He also carried a sword.

"How did you get in here?" Charles asked.

"Door was open," the man replied, eating an apple, pointing at the open door.

"You mean you _pried _it open, don't you?" Jean replied.

"Say what you will, I stand by my story."

"Why are you here?" Charles asked.

"I'm here to visit my son."

"To visit your _son_?" Jean mocked. "That's got to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard of."

"Neither the less, it's the truth."

"What's your son's name?" Charles asked.

"Lloyd Irving."

"Alright, let's have a talk with him."

The three walked upstairs. Charles knocked on Lloyd's door.

"Mr. Irving?" He called out. "Mr. Irving? Are you in there?"

"_Inspector?_" A voice asked from behind the door. "_Is that you? Hold on, I'll let you in._"

The door swung open. Lloyd was standing while Colette was sitting on the nearby bed. Lloyd took a look at Kratos.

"Da—I mean, Kratos, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see all of you," Kratos replied.

"So your name is Kratos, correct?" Jean asked.

"That is correct, I am a mercenary."

"He has red hair, sir," Jean replied.

"Is he your father Lloyd?" Charles asked.

"Uh…yeah, he is. I thought you were on Derris-Kharlan."

"Well, I was," Kratos replied, "but the core system takes a while to restart under new controls. I can't do anything until I can control it with voice recognition. I decided to see you all one last time but that's until I heard all of you were having a party outside of Meltokio…"

"I see," Lloyd said.

"Alright, Kratos," Charles replied. "I'm going to ask you to wait for me in the interrogation room. Jean, would you kindly lead him there?"

"Yes, sir," Jean replied. "Mr. Kratos, sir, please come with me." The two made their way to the interrogation room. Charles turned to Colette.

"Uh…Ms. Brunel?" Charles asked.

"Yes, inspector?" Colette asked.

"You do know that the ladies dormitory is down the hall don't you?"

"Uh…yes, I guess it is."

"So why are you in here then?"

"We're just talking," Lloyd replied. "Why?"

"……well, you know…I just figured…"

"It's not what it looks like!" They both exclaimed together.

"_It's exactly what it looks like,_" Genis grumbled under his cover. "_You guys are talking too loud._"

Colette threw a pillow at his head.

"_Ow…_"

"Do you wish for an escort back to your room?" Charles asked Colette.

"No," Colette replied, "I'll go back myself."

"Alright, just holler if you need anything." On his way out, Charles looked at Lloyd, Colette and Genis (he was peaking his head out of his covers). He made it that only Colette and Genis could hear him. He told Colette, "_You guys do make a really cute couple_." He turned and walk down the hall. Meanwhile, back in the room, Colette was blushing, and Genis was laughing hysterically. Lloyd was in the dark.

"What happened?" he asked.

Colette turned around, still blushing.

"Did he say anything to you?"

Genis was rolling on the floor. "Hahahahaha! He said that…"

Colette threw another pillow at Genis' head.

"_Ow…_" was the reply.

Meanwhile, back in the interrogation room, Kratos was awaiting Charles as Jean was figuring out ways to coax out the answers that lay within Kratos. When he saw Charles, he suggested a good cop, bad cop routine.

"Maybe not," Charles answered.

"And why not?" Jean asked.

"Because it is stupid."

"You're just jealous because you didn't think of it before I did."

"No, I think it's stupid because it _is_ stupid! Now go back to bed. I'll handle Kratos."

"Alright, alright, don't have to yell. I see where I'm not needed." Jean walked out the door.

"Alright, Mr. Kratos, let's get started."

"About what?" he asked.

"About what? Are you not aware of the murder of Kate Ashford, Meltokio's newest emissary of the peace?"

"You mean it was her that was in the body bag?"

"……how long have you been here?"

"Since last night. I arrived late. Flying here takes a lot out of you so I decided to go inside the nearest pub for a drink."

"You _flew_ here? How?"

"I used my wings…"

"……I don't want to get into that. Just tell me what happened in the pub."

"Well, as I recall…"

* * *

_**Begin Flashback**_

Kratos narrating: "_I walked into the pub and there was a woman there. She wore an elegant red dress and had a figure of a goddess. Her black hair flowed with radiance and her brown eyes flashed like a thousand suns. I'm guessing that was Kate Ashford. Anyway, I had a little talk with her._"

"You look like a player," Kate said, smiling.

"I'm presuming you're talking to me," Kratos replied.

"Yes, I am. You look like a strong man; can you help me with something?"

"Humph. If it'll get you off my back."

Kratos narrating: "_She led me to the stage, and told me to lift some boxes. There was a bucket of water on top of them. The pail was knocked over and I was soaked. Everyone started to laugh and I was made a fool of._"

"Guess I underestimated you," Kratos said.

"Hahahaha! Nothing like a practical joke! You look so serious so I decided to clean up your act!"

"Augh! Terrible."

"Oh, hush up. Besides, I have no time for this. I'm late for an important date."

Kratos narrating: "_For once in my life, I've been made a fool of. I decided to get her back. After buying some kettle chips and the necessary supplies, I followed her. Soon found out that she was heading for the outskirts of Meltokio for the celebration. She made her way inside so I planted a remote home-made landmine in front of the door so I could blow her up to smithereens…_

Charles interjecting: "_So you wanted to kill Kate Ashford?_"

Kratos' response: "_The blast was made to be minimal. It would be strong enough to tear most of her clothes off._"

Charles questioning: "_……how do you make a landmine, anyway?_"

Kratos' response: "_It's a miracle of what you can do with some twigs, mana, rocks, sap, wire and dynamite. Anyway, I perched myself on a long branch, observing both the back door and front door. I spoke to myself, waiting for Kate Ashford._

"Ah, the lone tree branch. The perfect vantage point…for revenge."

_Kratos opens the bag of kettle chips._

"Ah, kettle chips. The perfect side dish…for revenge."

_It was almost midnight when people were beginning to leave._

"Well, Kate, this is your waterloo. Soon you'll be Napoleon Blownapart."

"Augh, terrible," a random person passing said.

"Oh, hush up."

Kratos narrating: "_The lights turned off, someone screamed; lights turn back on, utter chaos. There were people panicking and someone yelled Kate Ashford was dead._"

"God dammit! There goes my revenge plan..."

Kratos narrating: "_I saw someone dashing out the back door and heading towards the gate. The guards were blocking the gate and he was too small to scale the fence. He ditched his clothing and went back inside. Due to this panic, I had pushed the button, activating the remote land mine._"

"Uh…crap…"

_A puppy crawls on the land mine. Colette rushes over a few feet away from the mine._

"Look Lloyd!" Colette exclaimed. "A cute puppy!"

"Colette, be careful!" Lloyd called after her.

"Come here, puppy! Come here! Come on!"

_The land mine explodes, killing the little puppy_

"Puppy!" Colette exclaimed.

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_"And that's my story," Kratos concluded. "The only murder that I have committed is against that puppy…"

"……can you describe the person who dashed out the back door?"

"I'm a mercenary, not an owl. I couldn't see him."

"So the killer sits among us…"

"I guess so."

"Well, Mr. Kratos, thank you for your time. You can stay in one of the rooms that we have available. I only ask that you don't leave the grounds until I finish my investigation."

"Very well, then. I'll turn for the night."

"Good night," Charles said. Kratos turned and left.

"_This could be trouble,_" Charles thought to himself. "_The killer is among us. I must proceed with caution…_"

* * *

Could Kratos be the killer that Charles is looking for? Please R&R this chapter and tell me what you think. 


	8. Presea & Regal's Interrogation

After a long night, the interrogations start up again. Next up, Presea and Regal. Please read on.

Don't own anything other than the made up characters

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: PRESEA AND REGAL'S INTERROGATION**

It was early the next morning. The dew was settling on the grass, the cold air lifting and everyone waking up from their slumber. While the caterer and his team of chefs cooked the day's breakfast, Charles was still busying forming the picture of the night of the murder that eluded even him. Finally, after much deliberation with himself, he decided that he needed more information. He needed Presea and Regal for interrogation. The two sat in the room, with Charles itching to start.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Charles asked.

"Why did we have to be interrogated at the same time?" Regal asked.

"Because Presea is under the age of sixteen, and I figured Presea's interrogation would be done best in a presence of an adult."

"……there's something that you need to know…"

"And that is?"

"Presea is not what you would call an ordinary child…"

"I don't follow."

"I'm twenty-eight years old," Presea said sadly.

"Of course you are," Charles replied. "People think that I'm thirty but I'm actually twenty-four. Don't worry, you'll grow up someday."

"No, she really is twenty-eight," Regal said. "She's been subject to a Desian experiment known as the Angelus Project. The experiment changed Presea's body to that of a twelve year old but in turn, she is really twenty-eight inside."

Nothing but silence for a minute, but finally, Charles had the courage to say, "Is this true, Presea?"

Presea nodded her head slowly.

"……oh, well, uh, if you want, I can interrogate you two separately."

"No, we're already here. Please proceed with your interrogation."

"…uh…right, okay, Presea, why don't you begin telling me what happened on the night of Kate's murder.

"Yes, alright…"

* * *

_**Begin Flashback**_

Presea narrating: "_I was in the presence of Genis Sage. We were conversing about things of unimportance. Then he said that he needed to tell me something important. Before that, the lights shut off, we both heard a scream, the lights turn back on and someone was running away with a blood-stained object. Genis and I decided to chase down this person. He escaped through the back door._"

"Aw…he got away," Genis said sadly. "We were close though."

"Yes, we were," Presea replied in her usual monotone voice.

"Uh…right, well, I'm going to check up on Raine."

"You go on ahead…I'll catch up."

"Alright…" Genis left Presea.

Presea narrating: "_That's when I noticed something. Someone has thrown away some clothes. I picked it up. It was some sort of cloak without a hood on. I figured that the cloak belonged to that person we were chasing because it had no hood on due to Genis throwing a fireball at it earlier._"

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Where is the cloak now?" Charles asked.

"I put it on the bench behind the mansion," Presea replied.

"Could you go get it, please?"

"Yes," Presea replied, moving out the door.

"Well, while Presea's out, will you tell me what you took into account, Mr. Bryant?"

"Certainly," Regal replied. "It was a few minutes before the closing ceremony…"

_**

* * *

**__**Begin Flashback**_

Regal Narrating: "_I was having a conversation with Raine about the ruins of Asgard, although I was bored out of my skull. While she was talking, I looked around the room, testing my memory. I took notes on where a guard, a man with a cloak, and Kate Ashford were located._"

"_Let's see,_" Regal thought to himself. "_The guard is at the door, the man with the cloak is standing in front of Kate Ashford and Kate is at center stage. Now if only the lights would turn off…_"

Regal Narrating: "_The lights turned off and I heard someone scream. The lights were turned back on and I took notes on where the three people were again._"

"_Okay,_" Regal thought to himself. "_The guard is gone, the guy with the cloak is gone and Kate is on the floor. Yes! This game is easier than I thought…_"

"Are you even listening to me?" Raine asked.

"Uh…what?" Regal asked.

"I said I was just wondering when the cake is coming in…"

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Did you get a good look at the man with the cape?" Charles asked.

"I only saw the back of his head. He had red hair. Also, I saw that the man had an exsphere on him."

"Was he wearing gloves?"

"No…what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh…nothing, Mr. Bryant."

Presea walked through the door. "I have brought the cape."

The cape was a shade of blue with blood-stains on it. It was clear that the murderer wore the cloak when he murdered Kate Ashford.

"_A shade of blue," Charles said to himself_. "_And it's about the Chosen's size_." He turned to Presea and Regal. "Uh…thank you for your time. You may take your leave."

Presea and Regal went out the door.

Charles moved downstairs to see Jean dusting the stiletto.

"Are there fingerprints on that stiletto?" Charles asked.

"Yes, there are. Five of them, see. One, two, three, four, five. Five fingerprints. Look."

Jean held up the stiletto to Charles' face.

"This is getting more and more mysterious," Charles said.

"Ya, think?" Jean replied.

* * *

Looks like more evidence. What will happen next? Please R&R this scene and tell me what you think. 


	9. Zelos' Interrogation

It's been a while. I'm sorry, but even I need a break now and then. Anyway, here is the last interrogation, enjoy!

Don't own anything but the made up characters

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: ZELOS' INTERROGATION**

It was time to end all of this, to solve the murder of who killed Kate Ashford. But before Charles could do any of that, he decided to hear Zelos' side of the story. After finishing up Presea and Regal's interrogation, he sought out Zelos who was found in the living room, sleeping on a couch.

"Mr. Wilder," Charles said. "It's time for your interroga…"

Zelos continued to sleep.

"Mr. Wilder, please wake up."  
Zelos was still sleeping.

"MR. WILDER! WAKE UP!"

"……zzz…huh? Who's there?"

"Inspector Charles Morris here and it's time for your interrogation."

"……let's just get this thing over with…"

The two made their way to the interrogation room. Charles was eager to start but Zelos was a little…lightheaded.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Wilder?" Charles asked.

"…I'm a little sleepy."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I haven't had a good night's rest for quite some time."

"Why do you think that?"

"Think what?"

"That you haven't had a good night's rest?"

"I dunno. Maybe it was something I ate."

"Maybe…or maybe you're guilty conscience kept you up."

"What are you talking about?"

Charles stood up and yelled, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED KATE ASHFORD!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!" Zelos yelled back.

"BECAUSE I'M ACCUSING YOU!" Charles yelled back.

"Okay…okay…you don't have to yell…"

"Admit it! You killed her!"

"Now why would I go on and do such a thing?"

"She _rejected_ you! She was the only one that could resist your charm!"

"Oh, come on! That never happened and you know it!"

"Then how did it happen?"

"Alright, if you really want to know…"

* * *

_**Begin Flashback**_

Zelos narrating: "_It was after an argument that I had with Kate. I was…thinking in another room._"

Charles Interjecting: "_You mean sulking, right?_"

Zelos' response: "_Hey! Who's telling the story here? Anyway, I was just talking to Sheena when it all happened…_"

"Oh…it's you," Zelos replied, sadly.

"Zelos, are you okay?" Sheena asked.

"Just leave me alone, okay," Zelos replied, obviously defensive. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Just ignore her, she's nothing special."

"You don't understand. She's the only one that is able to resist me! I can't stand that! On top of that, she thinks she's better than me! No one breaks up with me and shows me up and gets away with it! Nobody!"

Charles interjecting: "_And that's why I think you killed Kate Ashford._"

Zelos' response: "_Wait! That's not all. There's more to this story._"

"_Not according to Sheena. You told her to get lost after a little bit._"

"_Is that what she told you? Oh, man, you're going to piss your pants after this!_"

The both of them starred at each other for a long time. Finally, Zelos got up and said, "I'm going back. If you need me, I'll be in a corner, sulking."

"Zelos…don't you just want…you know…"

"Know what?"

"…only _one_ girlfriend?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"………"

"I still don't know what you're…oh! Are you coming on to me?"

"What! Where did you get such a _stupid_ idea?"

"I figured…you know…since you asked…"

"You better get that idea out of head right now!"

"Why are you getting angry?"

"………"

"Aw…Sheena, you're too much!"

"Quit it!"

"I mean…I like you too…"

"What did you say?"

"I said…I…"

_Lights turn off…you get the point._

"What was that scream?" Sheena asked.

"Let's check it out," Zelos replied.

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_"And that's what happened," Zelos said, "In my point of view anyway."

"Are you sure?" Charles asked. "I mean, can I tell you're telling the truth?"

"You know, you're the second person that asked me that."

"Who was the first?"

"Lloyd."

"Why?"

"I don't want to get in any details."

"Hmmm…it seems that you have an alibi then if I can confirm this with Sheena."

"Alright, why don't you go ask her?"

"Sounds like a great idea. Mr. Wilder, you are dismissed…for now…"

"It sounds to me that you're going to see me later."

"Maybe…or maybe not…"

Zelos closed the door behind him. Charles began to piece all the evidence he gathered together.

* * *

Oh, what's going to happen next? The conclusion in a couple more chapters. 


	10. Love Professed

Mindless fluff that I wish to get out before the murderer is revealed. Mainly about Lloyd and Colette.

Don't own anything other than the made up characters

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: LOVE PROFESSED**

Around noon, Charles summoned everyone to the living room for the briefing on his progress. He wanted to tell everyone that he was close of solving the murder.

"Rest assured folks, everything is alright. I just wanted to tell you that we are near of solving this mystery."

Everyone sighed, relieved that the murder was coming to an end.

"We just need to finalize a few things. Please, just hold on tight for a few more hours. We'll call you when were done."

Everyone began to leave the room. Charles and Jean were muttering about the evidence that they have found in various places (just to sum up what was found, there was red hair, footprints thought to belong to the perpetrator, cloak that the perpetrator wore on the night of the murder, and a stiletto used to kill Kate Ashford).

"We also confirmed that Sheena was in fact with Zelos the night of the murder," Charles muttered to Jean.

"Why did she lie to you?" Jean asked.

"Because she thought it was 'embarrassing' to ask a question like that to the Chosen."

"I see…"

Lloyd and Colette were found sitting on the porch, talking to one another.

"Man, I can't wait 'till this thing is over and done with," Lloyd said, irritably. "I want to leave this place. I mean the food is good and all but I don't actually want to _live_ here the rest of my life!"

"Uh…yeah…" Colette replied.

"Anything the matter?"

"No! Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine…"

"Then what did I just say then?"

"Uh…I think you said something about the weather…"

"Ah-ha! See? You weren't paying attention. What's on your mind?"

"…no…nothing."

"Stop lying. I can see that you don't want to tell me something."

"I…want to tell you…but…"

"Come on; just say what you want to say."

"But…"

"Colette! I've accompanied you on your journey of regeneration. We got your soul back, cured your sickness, defeated Mithos, and saved the world together. But after all of that, you still can't trust me!"

"…….it's not like…I don't trust you…"

"Then what is it?"

"………"

"Please, Colette if we are to be friends then we have to form the foundation of that friendship. And that foundation is trust."

"I know that."

"Then tell me what you're hiding from me!"

"……Lloyd…I…"

Genis called Lloyd and Colette saying, "Hey guys! We're playing a game of volleyball! You wanna play?"

"Sure, Genis!" Lloyd replied. "I'll be there in a…"

"He's busy!" Colette snarled.

"Oh, alright!" Genis replied. "You know where to find us if you need us!" He walked off.

"Why did you do that for?" Lloyd asked.

"There is something that I needed to tell you for a long but I…"

Zelos walked by and called out, "Hey guys!"

Colette yelled, "Piss off!"

"Geez, alright, alright," Zelos replied, continuing to walk.

"Colette?" Lloyd said, nervously, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I just needed to tell you that I…"

Charles walked over to Lloyd and Colette. "Mr. Irving? How are you doing?"

Colette got really upset and yelled, "Why can't everyone just leave us alone!"  
Charles looked at her funny. "Why is it that when I'm around, you start yelling? What are you guys doing?"

"Colette was about to tell me something important," Lloyd replied.

"Oh! Okay, well, don't let me keep you." Charles walked off.

"Okay, Colette, what is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, I _love_ you!"

"I know that already, Colette! I love you too. We're suppose to love each other. We're friends after all."

"That not what I meant…"

"What?"

"Nothing," Colette said, obviously upset.

"Now what is it?"

"It's nothing!" She got up and ran off into the house.

"What's gotten into her?" Lloyd asked aloud.

"Boy, are you in trouble," Kratos replied, coming out the back door.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Son, when a woman says nothing's wrong, it means _everything's_ wrong. When a woman says everything's wrong, it means _everything's_ wrong. And when a woman says that something _isn't_ funny, you'd better not laugh your ass off!"

"Hmm…I think I'll find out what's going on."

Lloyd went inside and approached Colette's room.

"Colette, are you alright?" Lloyd asked.

"_Go away_!" Colette replied, her cries were heard from the other side of the door.

"Colette, did I say something wrong?"

"………"

"Colette? Answer me!"

"_Why did I have to like the dense one?_" Colette asked.

"What?"

Raine walked over to Lloyd and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I made Colette upset," Lloyd replied. "I don't know what I did."

"Well, what did she tell you?"

"That she loved me. Then I said I loved her too and we're suppose to love each other because we're friends after all."

Raine slapped her head. "Lloyd, I don't think that what she meant."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Lloyd, let's think relationships. The relationship that I have with Genis is called brotherly love in his view and sisterly love in my view. The relationship that you and Genis show is friendship love. The relationship that Sheena shows Zelos is tough love and the relationship Kratos showed your mother, Anna, would be considered true love."

"What's your point?" Lloyd asked.

"The point is, Lloyd that Colette thinks the relationship you have is what Kratos and your mother had."

"And that is?"

"True love."

It took a while for Lloyd to finally get what Raine was trying to say. "What! You mean that Colette actually _loves_ me!"

"_I tried to tell you that you damned idiot!_" Colette yelled behind the door. "_You're just too stupid and dense to actually think! Try getting some oxygen to your head you dolt!_"

"And I think that Colette is still mad at you," Raine replied.

"Ah…crap…what the hell do I do now?"

"Something incredibly romantic."

"Like what?"

"Roses and stuff. I don't know, ask Zelos."

Lloyd asked Zelos what he should do to impress Colette. He came up with roses and boxes of chocolate, or a bathtub full of rose pedals or singing a romantic song. Finally, Zelos came up with an idea that Lloyd agreed on; making Colette something beautiful. It took three hours non-stop but he finally finished. Lloyd went up to Colette's room.

"Colette?" Lloyd asked. "Are you alright?"

"_Why do you want to know_?" She asked, bitterly. "_You just don't love me enough to even care!_"

"Colette, I didn't know how you felt. Until the professor explained to me what you really needed. I made something for you, a gift. All I ask of you is to open this door."

"………"

"Please?"

Colette opened the door, her eyes still red. He looked at what appeared to be an angel fashioned from glass, wood and beautiful stones.

"It's beautiful," Colette whispered.

"Like you," Lloyd replied. "Colette, I _love_ you. And I really mean that."

Colette started to blush. Charles came up and said to the both of them, "Can you guys round up everyone?"

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"It's time for the murderer to be revealed."

* * *

Finally, enough of this romantic stuff, let's get this murder solved already!


	11. Murderer Revealed!

Finally, the murderer is revealed! I think some of you will be surprised to see who committed the murderer.

Don't own anything but the made up characters

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: MURDERER REVEALED**

Lloyd and Colette gathered everyone up. Even the guards, maids, cooks and caterer! Anyway, Charles and Jean were the main attraction. They had the answers that everyone was looking. They knew who killed Kate Ashford.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming," Charles said, in an indigenous voice. "I must admit, this murderer is a crafty one but we were able to solve this mystery."

Everyone fell silent as Jean went through the evidence gathered and the findings of the interrogation.

"Exhibit A: Red hair found at the crime scene. Also, the ones who were interrogated saw someone with red hair before Kate Ashford's murder.

Exhibit B: A blue cloak that the murderer wore and ditched after running away from Mr. Sage and Ms. Combatir.

Exhibit C: A stiletto used to kill Kate Ashford.

Finally, exhibit D: A cast of the footprint left by the murderer found in some soil when he tried to get away.

The information that we have gathered from the interrogation is as follows.

First, we interviewed Lloyd Irving. He reported that Kate Ashford acted ill towards his friends making each of his friends prime suspects and he had nothing to do with the murder. His story checks out because his majesty supports his story.

Next, we have Colette Brunel who let out an ear-piercing scream due to the lights out. This story checks out because we have confirmation from Lloyd Irving.

Next, we have Genis Sage and Presea Combatir who were chasing down the suspect when he tried to get away. This story checks out because one of the maids stated that they saw the two chasing down a man in a cloak.

Next, Raine Sage and Regal Bryant were many feet away and couldn't have possibly done it. This story checks out because the two of them were seen exactly in the same spot after the murder.

Finally, Zelos Wilder and Sheena Fujibayashi were in another room when the murder took place. Their story checked out because we have witnesses stating their position after the murder, rushing back to the scene of the crime."

"Wait a minute," Genis said, "So that means none of us committed the murder."

"That is correct," Charles said, "None of you are guilty of killing Kate Ashford."

"So who did?" Raine asked.

Jean started to pace around. "May I, sir?"

"If you must," Charles replied.

"It was made apparent that the murderer would actually be the Chosen, Zelos Wilder."

Zelos gave a huge gulp.

"Regal Bryant said there was someone in a blue cloak that had an exsphere and red hair in front of Kate Ashford before she was murdered. Colette Brunel also thought that Zelos was the murderer because Zelos was steamed at Kate Ashford."

"Colette? How could you?" Zelos asked.

"I'm sorry, but you were really mad," Colette replied. "I didn't know what you would do."

"If I may continue," Jean said, "the murder weapon, a stiletto, is the Chosen's trademark weapon. And finally, the shoe design that the Chosen has was exactly the same footprint that was left at the scene of the crime."

"So that would make Zelos the murderer, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, all the evidence would point to the Chosen, but there is one thing that would contradict all of this."

"And what would that be?" Presea asked.

"Zelos is too _stupid_ to come up with a complex plan of this degree."

"Hey!" Zelos yelled. "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Don't get me wrong, Chosen, but it is a well known fact that you have an attention span of a five year old. You get bored easily. By the time Kate was murdered, you would have forgotten that you were even mad at her."

"………"

"No, for someone who would have committed this murder would have to be a genius; someone with an intellectual skill. Wouldn't you say..."

Jean pointed to the caterer. "LOUIE THE CATERER WHO CATERS!"

Everyone gasped (except for Kratos, he's too cool for that).

"Wha…what are you talking about?" The nervous caterer asked.

"Admit it! You are the murderer!" Jean yelled.

"Prove it!"

"And we shall," Charles said, getting up from his spot. "First, the cloak had fibres that belonged to a caterer's outfit. You probably ripped off these fibres when you took off the cloak. Second, was the footprint which appeared to belong to the Chosen, was about your shoe size as well and mandatory for all caterers to wear. The stiletto was supposed to be used to cut the cake but you used it to kill Kate instead. Under your gloves, you have an exsphere to give you the strength to carry heaving boxes used in the celebration. Finally, the red hair was DNA tested in a crime lab in Meltokio and matched your file which was on record with both the papal knights and Meltokio guards. They sent down your record and we found out your real name is Robert U. Cromwell. You were previously charged with attempted murderer, conspiracy and possession. You earned this job because the courts thought you have 'changed' in prison. Apparently, they thought wrong."

The caterer started to grumble.

"Although, this could even be too big a job for you to come up with so…"

"Lies, lies, lies! I did it! I did it all! There, is that what you want, you smarmy little bastard?"

"We want the truth!"

"The truth? You can't handle the truth. No truth-handler, you! Bah! I deride your truth-handling abilities!"

"Just tell me why you did it! Why did you kill Kate Ashford!"

"I hated her more than anything! The way she walked, the way she thought highly of herself! It sickened me! And she put me away for years. Huh! 'Attempted murder' now _honestly_ what is that? Do they give out a prize for _attempted_ chemistry?"

"Just because she put you in jail doesn't give you any reason why you should kill her."

"True, but this celebration gave me an opportunity to end her miserable life. When I saw that the Chosen and Kate had a previous relationship, I knew I'd be easiest to frame him. I mean, look at me! We have the same shoes, the same hair, and the same _hatred_. I knew that Zelos was the one I can frame."

Everyone was in the room, silent. Finally, Charles said, "Jean, book him."

"With pleasure, sir!" Jean replied.

"Ah, ah, ah, can't touch me!" He grabbed Colette by arm and threatened her with a knife. "This girl's my ticket out of here!"

"Ah!" Colette yelled. "Lloyd! Lloyd! Lloyd! Lloyd!"

He took Colette and dashed out the door.

"Colette!" Lloyd yelled after them, "I'm coming!" Everyone chased the caterer out the door.

* * *

So, for those who thought the caterer/cook murderer Kate: 

"You think you're all that, but you're _not_!"

Please R&R this chapter and stay tuned for the next one!


	12. The End

Just a warning, **_I am not good with endings so this chapter may not be so good. _**A note about the caterer. I wanted him to be exactly like Sideshow Bob (you know, from the Simpsons). I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. I'll be the last.

Don't own anything other than the characters that I made up

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE END**

The caterer, who turned out to be a homicidal maniac named Robert Cromwell, ran off with Colette out the door. Lloyd and the others ran after them. They were chasing him through the front yard.

"You'll never catch me!" Robert yelled at them.

"That's what you think!" Lloyd yelled back. Kratos started to open his wings.

Robert flashed his knife. "Make me mad and her life is as good as gone."

"Dammit," Kratos said, retracting his wings. "There's no way out."

"How do we stop him?" Genis asked.

"Why don't you just fireball him," Zelos suggested.

"Good idea!" Genis replied. "Fireball!"

Genis knocked the knife out of Robert's hands. Colette broke free and ran to the others.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm okay now," Colette replied. "Thanks Genis."

"You may have gotten away with the girl but I'm still getting out of here whenever you like it or not!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Lloyd asked.

Robert started to cast a spell. "Fireball!" He shouted. Fireballs flew from his hands.

"How did he do that?" Raine asked.

"You learn a spell or two in jail. Now, where was I?"

Roberto cast another fireball. Everyone dodged.

"Charles, do something!" Jean exclaimed.

"I'm an inspector, not a fighter!" Charles replied back. "There's got to be something we can do!"

Another barrage of stones flew their way.

"Crap!"

Everyone was pinned down. The group couldn't escape.

"What do we do?" Kratos asked Lloyd, "Rather than sit here."

"If I knew what to do, do you think that I would have done it by now?"

"Beats me. You're incredibly dense."

"Shut up."

Over on the other side of where Roberto was firing:

"We can't attack him directly otherwise we'll be hit," Regal said.

"Agreed, we can't do anything from here. We need to use projectiles of some sort."

"You mean, throw some rocks?"

"If that is the case, yes."

Presea and Regal started to throw rocks. Roberto got hit in the head.

"Is that the best you got? Have you gotten so pathetic that you have no choice but to use rocks?"

Another round of fireballs.

"We're pinned," Raine said, "There's no escape."

"There's got to be something we can do…"

"That's it; I'm tired of sitting here!" Genis exclaimed. He got up and threw himself into the line of fire.

"Genis!" Raine exclaimed. "Get out of there!"

Genis was hit a couple of times. Then, he was able to cast his most powerful spell yet. Lightning struck Roberto and a giant sword fell on him. Genis yelled, "Indignation Judgment!" Roberto tried to get away but ran smack dab into a rake.

"Eeeugheeugheeoo..." (Just in case you actually want to hear the sound he made, go to http/ fell to his knees, shaken, not stirred. Jean cuffed him and Charles said, "You're under arrest for murder on the first degree, assault against an officer, endangering lives and injuring a minor."

As Roberto was taken away, he yelled out, "I'll be back. You can't keep the democrats out of the kingdom forever, and when they get in, I'm back on the streets with all my criminal buddies!" He started to laugh maniacally.

"What was that about?" Lloyd asked Charles.

"Who knows, He's a nut-case."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"Like I said before, you're free to go; you and all of your friends."

"That's a relief. I was wondering when you were going to say that."

Kratos walked over to the both of them. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, Mr. Kratos, you are free to go."

"Are you going back to Derris-Kharlan?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, I've overstayed my welcome."

"Well, I hope that you'll come back…"

"Don't worry, Lloyd. I will return…someday…" Kratos sprung out his wings and flew away.

"So that's what he meant when he said he flew here," Charles said in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's an angel."

"Although he doesn't act like it."

It was in the morning when the group decided to leave, heading back to Iselia. Charles and Jean were saying their goodbyes.

"I guess this is it," Charles said.

"I guess this is goodbye," Jean said.

"You're right," Lloyd replied.

"Will we ever see you again?" Colette asked.

"If there is another caper to solve…" Charles said.

"Or something that needs finding…" Jean said.

"We'll be there to solve it."

"I hope that you and Colette will be truly happy together."

"Don't speed things up!" Lloyd exclaimed. "It's not like we're getting married tomorrow!"

"That's what you think," Colette said smiling, hugging Lloyd's arm. He gave a huge gulp and laughter arose.

After the goodbyes and good lucks, and seeing the others off, Charles and Jean soon departed from the mansion, in the outskirts of Meltokio that was surrounded by trees and green, lush grass with its three floors, and a lovely porch and doors made out of the finest wood and glass.

* * *

A happy ending. Not a good one but a happy ending. Anyway, please R&R this last chapter and thank you for reading! 


End file.
